


사생, 스토커

by loosenoodlepoodledoodle



Series: Gross Overreactions [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Dread, Fear, Gen, Horror, Panic, Stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loosenoodlepoodledoodle/pseuds/loosenoodlepoodledoodle
Summary: We all know about the stalker. It's time to face our fears...
Series: Gross Overreactions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671211
Kudos: 9





	사생, 스토커

“Somebody’s calling us again,” said Sana.

Chaeyeong tutted while Nayeon tried to keep her cool. She stroked the panic button on her smart watch.

“This is really getting old,” said Jeongyeon. She shut down the V Live app after saying goodbye.

“Hey,” said Tzuyu, “I think someone is following us.”

The five of them turned around to look through the back window. Nayeon asked the driver if he’d noticed it, too.

“That’s our security escort, don’t worry about it.”

“Yeah, I know about that,” objected Tzuyu, “but what about that second car?”

The driver got on his walkie-talkie. As they overheard him checking in, Nayeon knew something was wrong. The second car stopped tailing the first. It got into the right lane and began to catch up. Nayeon leaned back into her seat, trying to keep away from the window.

“Quick! Turn out the interior lights!” said Jeongyeon, thinking fast.

The car drew level and matched speed. Out of the corner of her eye, Nayeon thought she could see the other driver craning to look in. Was it him? Was it the _sasaeng_? Suddenly, she was jerked forward along with everyone else as their driver slammed the brakes. The other car overtook them instantly.

“You’re gonna give us whiplash!” said Chaeyeong.

The other car stopped with a squeal of its tires in front of the van. Nayeon saw the driver’s door begin to open—

Their security detail rear-ended the interloper. Before their bodyguards could get out and confront the stranger, the door slammed shut and the car burned rubber. It turned right at the next intersection; Twice’s security waved at their driver to go left.

When they were on their way again, Nayeon realized she had been hyperventilating.

“God, that was scary,” whimpered Sana.

The walkie-talkie crackled. Security wanted the driver to make some random turns, to ensure they weren’t being followed again. He did so, and things seemed to have returned to normal. Twice reached their venue after only a nominal delay.

Mina and the others were waiting for them at the backstage entrance. “What happened?”

“Let’s not talk about it,” said Nayeon. She looked away sheepishly, only to see a car entering the parking lot at the far end. She hadn’t gotten a good look at the interloper, but she thought it might’ve looked like this one. She pointed it out to security.

“We’ve got eyes on it, Miss.” This reassured her a little bit.

They went inside, to their prep room before the show. Nayeon was just getting her hair and makeup touched up when she heard a horrible sound. The now familiar peal of rubber, intermixed with the _vroom_ of an engine, all stopping with an abrupt crash. The cacophony was overwhelming, and when it finally stopped the world was drowned out in the screech of the fire alarm.

_“Move! We gotta move quick!”_ One of their bodyguards tried to lead them away, but they soon reached a crowd, the audience evacuating as well. The girls were separated in the confusion. Nayeon clutched Mina’s hand, and Jeongyeon clutched Nayeon’s. She led the two of them away from the mad scrum. But they were on their own now.

“Mina? Mina! It’ll be all right,” said Nayeon. She tried to comfort the poor girl, a difficult task given how scared she was at the moment. She put her arm around Mina and with her free hand, hit her panic button. The others hit theirs, too.

“Any minute now,” said Jeongyeon. They were standing in the open not far from the venue. Traffic on the street was light, and they saw no other pedestrians. Until a lone figure showed up.

“Oh God, it’s him,” said Jeongyeon. Nayeon looked up ahead and saw the _sasaeng_ approach. He was holding a smart phone in one hand, and a piece of paper in the other. Mina made a pitiful sound.

“It’ll be okay, Mina,” said Nayeon, as much to herself as to her friend. But as fearful as she was, she was also angry. Bitterly, bitterly angry.

The _sasaeng_ reached them. Jeongyeon placed herself between him and Nayeon. He held out his letter and made his request. The girls did nothing. The _sasaeng_ grew agitated. Nayeon’s temper flared.

“미친 바보야!”

The _sasaeng_ didn’t know what she said, but he understood the tone easily enough. He snarled at them, and slipped his smartphone into his pocket. Nayeon watched as if in slow motion as his hand gripped something unseen, and he began to draw it out.

_Where are the cops? It’ll be too late…_

The _sasaeng_ hadn’t counted on Mama Bear Jeongyeon, however. She body slammed him with her shoulder, and once he was on the ground, she got on top of him, kneeing his crotch. He immediately dropped the knife he’d drawn, and Jeongyeon started punching him. Nayeon felt a rush of adrenaline flow through her veins.

The _sasaeng_ caught Jeongyeon with a mean right hook, and the tables were turned. Soon he was on top, choking the life out of her. Nayeon twisted out of Mina’s grip and kicked him in the back. He staggered forward, indignant. Then Nayeon noticed the knife on the ground, just out of reach. So did the _sasaeng_.

They both dove for it at the same time. He reached it before her, but it didn’t matter. She put all her body weight against him, knocking him back and pinning his hand to the ground. She snatched the knife, and as she tried to get up, he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He giggled as he groped her breasts, and she was sure she could feel his sudden erection. His grip tightened, and she squirmed to get free, and then there was Jeongyeon, kicking him in the face. Nayeon broke free and got back on her feet.

She turned around. He was grinning like an idiot, blood running from his nose, like this was some kind of game. Somehow he was still holding his damned letter in one hand. However mad Nayeon was before, it couldn’t compare to the pall of red rage that overcame her now. She held the knife with both hands, and struck at her enemy, full force.

She could not believe the look of betrayal on his face. How dare he! So she destroyed his face, utterly.

Her adrenaline didn’t crash until after she had gotten the knife stuck, and couldn’t pull it back out. Even then, she continued attacking the _sasaeng’s_ corpse, until she felt her own fingernails start to tear. Jeongyeon finally managed to pull her off him, and she puked in a nearby gutter when she came to her senses. Wiping her mouth on her sleeve, she looked back at her handiwork.

“Stupid bastard,” she spat. “He had it coming.” She saw that his letter was now completely soaked through with blood. It would be wholly illegible now.

“I didn’t read any of your other letters either, boy.”

Jeongyeon squeezed her tight. “Please, it’s over! Just calm down,” she begged.

Nayeon wasn’t going to (how could she possibly calm down?) but then she saw Mina’s face and stopped dead in her tracks. Mina, their delicate flower, in silent tears over what she had just witnessed.

Over the monster Nayeon had just become.

Nayeon fell limply back into Jeongyeon’s arms and began to sob. It wasn’t fair. None of them had had to put up with a stalker as brazen as this one before. And he was the one who’d brought the knife! It wasn’t fair, and it certainly wasn’t her fault.

Right?

“Mina,” pleaded Nayeon.

“D-don’t w-worry about it,” whispered Mina, shakily. “You j-just did w-what had to be d-done.”

“You were so brave,” said Jeongyeon. “I think you saved my life.”

They finally heard police sirens in the distance. What had taken them so long? Surely it had been quite some time since they’d escaped the venue. Then Mina checked her phone. It hadn’t even been five minutes.

“Hey, it’ll be alright,” said Jeongyeon. Nayeon desperately wanted to believe her.

Before the first police car pulled up, it started to rain.

**Author's Note:**

> I used the term "사생" to make it a little more distinct. I did see a news broadcast here in Korea that used that term instead of "stalker", too.
> 
> A while back I wrote a story about my fear for Mina harming herself. Now I have a similar fear for Nayeon's safety. This is evidently my preferred means of working through that fear.


End file.
